Jenn-G278
} - MJOLNIR (GEN 2)= } }} |-| Unarmored = } }} |name = Jenn-G278|realname = Jennifer Abrams|tag = G-271|hidep = a|unit = Team Bayonet|hideb = a|homeworld = Alluvion|born = May 9th, 2538|gender = Female|height = Height: *200.66 centimeters (6 ft 7 in) (without armor) *208.28 centimeters (6 ft 10 in) (in armor)|weight= *105.1 kilograms (231.8 lb) (without armor) *331.9kilograms (731.8 lb) (with MJOLNIR Mark V) *305.1 kilograms (672.7 lb) (with MJOLNIR (GEN 2))|hair = Dirty Blonde (Longer than regulation)|eyes = Hazel (Blue Augmented)|cyber = Spartan Neural Interface|status = Active|equip = Armor: *SPI Armor Mark II (2551-2552) *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (2552-2556) *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN 2)|rank = Ranks: * Petty Officer First Class (Formerly) * Spartan|specialty = Reconnaissance, Long-Range Target Elimination, Stealth|battles = Battle of Earth *Battle of Mombasa *Attack on Sydney *Battle of Cleveland Requiem Campaign|class = Spartan-III Gamma Company : 2551|allegiance= United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy (Formerly) **NAVSPECWAR: SPARTAN-III Program *Spartan Operations Office of Naval Intelligence (Formerly)|fullname = Jennifer Ambrose|spartantag = S-G278}}Spartan Jenn-G278, born Jennifer Ambrose, is a Spartan-III Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, Spartan Operations, and the Office of Naval Intelligence. She is the marksman for the Spartan-III Gamma Company team, Team Bayonet. She fought at the tail-end of the Human-Covenant War and also fought in the Requiem Campaign. Jenn was a Petty Officer First Class prior to joining the Spartan Branch. Biography Early Life Jenn was born on June 15th, 2538, to parents Jacob and Elizabeth Ambrose. Her father owned a small construction business while her mother worked in the tourism industry. She had an older brother named Chris, who was 5 years old at the time of her birth. In the year of 2542, the Covenant began glassing her home planet of Alluvion. In order to save her children, her mother forced both of her children aboard the last evacuation ship leaving the planet. Both her parents were killed in the glassing. After departure, the siblings were separated, to which she never saw him again. She remained in tears for the majority of the journey. New Beginnings She was eventually kicked off the evacuation ship on Reach and made her way to the nearest refugee camp. At some point in 2543, at the age of 5, she was noticed by a man on his way to work at the in . Upon asking why she was crying, she told the story of how she couldn't find her family after leaving the ship. After hearing her story the man had realized what had happened and said that she could come with him. The man said his name was Derek Varga and that he worked for the Office of Naval Intelligence, he quickly became a father figure for the young and scared Jenn. After a few weeks, Agent Varga deduced that she was from Alluvion, and that her parents were killed during the glassing, she broke down in tears after hearing this. Agent Varga would continue to take care of her until 2544. At this point Spartan-III Gamma Company had began recruiting children, Agent Varga thought Jenn would be a perfect fit. She eagerly said yes. Training In training, Trainee-G278 would be assigned to Team Bayonet, becoming lifelong friends with all of them. She excelled at shooting, becoming one of the top-shots of Gamma Company. She furthered this skill as she began to train with sniper rifles, becoming extremely accurate at long ranges. She also performed well at reconnaissance roles. During training she developed a love for European history and learning. By the end of training, she was in the top five for marksmanship, placed highly in stealth operations, overall placed well. Team Bayonet placed 4th overall against every team in Gamma Company, narrowly losing to compete for top honors to . Unlike most other Spartans, she had someone who she considered "like family" watching her with pride. Following the graduation Agent Varga approached her, and after a brief talk gave her a custom, 'up-sized' version of an ONI as a gift for graduating. This would to become her main sidearm in the years following. Augmentations Main Article: '' In February of 2551 aboard , And and the rest of Gamma Company received their augmentations. The following are the chemicals used in their augmentations: Additionally, Kurt Ambrose, who was upset with the loss of both of his previous two companies added the following mutagens to give the Gammas a better chance of survival. Team Bayonet ''Main Article: ''Team Bayonet Jenn would work with Team Bayonet until her decision to join ONI in late 2554. Team Bayonet was made up of the following Spartans * Dan-G076 (Team Leader) * Tom-G036 (Second-in-command, Medic, and Intelligence) * Jenn-G278 (Recon and Marksman) * Theo-G091 (Close Quarters) * Alex-G141 (Heavy Weapons) Human-Covenant War ''Main Article: '' In the weeks following the fall of her second home, Reach, Team Bayonet and Jenn were deployed to Earth just as the Battle of Mombasa was beginning. Battle of Earth ''Main Article: '' Battle of Mombasa ''Main Article: '' While in the Battle of Mombasa, Team Bayonet was prioritized with the evacuation and aid of civilians. Despite being prioritized with aid, S-G278 achieved her first Covenant kill on a , shooting him through his eye, as he held the body of a deceased atop a building. She would later regard this as one of her "finer moments" of her career. Without anytime for rest, her, along with the rest of Team Bayonet, were flown to Sydney, Australia to prepare for an upcoming attack on the city. Attack on Sydney ''Main Article: '' Jenn and Team Bayonet were ordered to aid in the defense of the ONI and UNSC building, where they would mount a very effective defense against multiple waves of Covenant forces. Team Bayonet's defense would leave the building only lightly damaged. After the defense of the HIGHCOM Facility, they were rushed to the in order to defend against a small Covenant attack. The small attack force consisting of mostly , , and , fought hard but fell apart after Jenn took out the leading the attack, with a well placed shot to the center of its head. She would receive a Bronze Star and Purple Heart for her participation in this battle. Upgrade to MJOLNIR Armor Afterward, Team Bayonet and Jenn would be outfitted with surplus Mjolnir Mark V, as well as experimental shielding technologies as a rewards for their defense of the two ONI/UNSC buildings. Battle of Cleveland ''Main Article: '' Around a month later, Team Bayonet and Jenn were sent to Cleveland in response to the Covenant invasion of the city in their newly acquired Mjolnir Armor. During this battle, she set a few personal records, such as her career high for total kills in combat, achieving 121 kills over the course of the battle. She also earned a Silver Star after she saved a group of civilians from execution by rapidly taking out Jiralhanae executioners and the surrounding Kig-Yar and Unggoy. She often provided covering fire for Team Bayonet, Marines, and soldiers on the ground. Bayonet Team wasn't deployed again during the war, instead, kept on stand-by in Berlin, Germany, as an emergency response team. Post Human-Covenant War In the year following the end of the War, Team Bayonet was sent on multiple missions, securing UNSC assets, high-value target elimination, dealing with Insurrectionists, etc... Feeling bored with the current stagnation of Team Bayonet, Jenn requested to join ONI as a Spartan Operative through Agent Varga, sometime in November of 2553, temporarily ending her time with Team Bayonet. ONI While with ONI, she was highly utilized, as one of their most distinguished operatives in the field of target elimination. Eliminating approximately REDACTED targets, which were a mix of high-value, former Covenant, and Insurrectionist targets. Jenn and Dan-G076 began to work together on missions frequently, as he was requisitioned by ONI in 2554. For thirteen months straight, the pair were considered to be the most effective Spartan Operative Team, only ending after Jenn was pulled for classified missions. Classified Missions On her first classified mission, Jenn was required to track a former Covenant Field Marshal for ten days. Observing patterns, keeping tabs on where he went, etc... On the fourth day, she was told to eliminate him without being seen, as quietly as possible, and without complications. The mission went without a hitch, returning to ONI twelve days after being given the mission. The second mission, similar to the first, she was told to track an Insurgent lieutenant, observing, keeping, notes, etc... The only difference being, interrogation followed by elimination. Except, for her this mission was different, the Insurgent had a young daughter, around the age of two. Understanding how it feels to lose your loved ones, Jenn regretfully completed the mission, and upon return demanded her release from ONI, which was granted. Unbeknownst to her, these missions were specially assigned missions for her evaluation into the , which she had now turned her back on. Spartan Operations Upon her release from ONI in August of 2557, Jenn was folded into the Spartan Branch, which the rest of Team Bayonet had joined in 2554 after Dan-G076's requisition by ONI. She was reunited with Bayonet on the , and then equipped with Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN 2) and fitted into a new service and dress uniform. Team Bayonet would continue to run missions, with Tom-G036 as their squad leader. Dan-G076 would later join the Spartan Branch in 2558, following his release from ONI in 2557, reclaiming his command over Bayonet. Requiem Campaign ''Main Article: '' Team Bayonet would be deployed to Requiem with limited injury and with extreme success, racking in more Covenant/Promethean kills than any other Spartan team deployed to Requiem. They would total 682 kills against Covenant and Promethean forces, Jenn would claim 112 kills during the battle. She would also claim her furthest kill of her career, killing a Sangheili with a headshot from a range of 3,271.7 meters (12,210.3 feet). Present Along with the rest of Team Bayonet, Jenn can be found aboard the UNSC Infinity, usually training Spartan-IVs, training herself, further modifying her rifle, or quietly reading history books in her room. She and Bayonet are often seen practicing against each other and are usually running small scale missions. Traits and Personality Described by fellow members of Team Bayonet as being quiet, but great at the right moments. She tends to be quiet, only really opening up to those close her. When with Team Bayonet she tends to have a good sense of humor, usually being able to make the team laugh. After opening up, she is said to become very social with those around her. Similar to Dan-G076 she tends to be relatively calm outside of combat compared to others from Gamma Company, despite the mutagen in her augmentation. A lot like Dan, she tends to value the lives of civilians and especially children, often giving bits of candy to kids on missions. As a young child during training, she tended to follow Dan-G076, , and Theo-G091 around despite the fact they didn't really notice her. As they got older Dan, Tom, Theo, Alex, and Jenn all became a tighter group, resulting in the bind of Team Bayonet. Jenn shares a close relationship with Dan-G076, as a result of their childhood together, but also their time together under ONI. She tends to confide in him and vice-versa, as they share the closest relationship of Team Bayonet. One thing the rest of Team Bayonet is not aware of, is Jenn's constant search for her brother, Chris, who was separated from her after leaving Alluvion. She has yet to find him despite her searching. Equipment Armors: * (2551-2552) * (2552-2556) ** Jenn utilized the RECON UA/HUL3 variant helmet, RECON left shoulder armor, HAZOP right shoulder armor, Tactical/RECON chest pouches, UA/Bracer wrist armor, Tactical/Hard case utility case, a Blue Visor, and FJ/Para kneeguards, in the colors of White and Ice. * ** Jenn updated her GEN 1 helmet, and uses it alongside the armor, along with a Recruit Visor, in the colors of Salt and Azure. Weapons: '''Battle of Mombasa:' * * * Attack on Sydney: * Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel * Custom-Built M6K ONI Magnum * Combat Knife Battle of Cleveland: * Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel * Custom-Built M6K ONI Magnum * Combat Knife Requiem Campaign: * 'Elizabeth' * Custom-Built M6K ONI Magnum * Combat Knife Main Weapons: * Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel 'Elizabeth' * Custom-Built M6K ONI Magnum * Combat Knife Decorations The following is an incomplete list of the medals which Jenn-G278 has won throughout her career. Promotions Trivia * Jenn is of mostly Germanic and English descent. * Unbeknownst to Jenn, her older brother Chris was adopted by a high-ranking Naval family on Reach, with his last name changing from Ambrose to Shepard. Chris Shepard had been enrolled at the at the age of 16 but was transferred to following the . He graduated in June of 2553, at the age of twenty as an Ensign, specializing in Naval Aviation, becoming a squadron leader and pilot of a aboard the UNSC Infinity. Despite both being aboard the Infinity at one time or another, they never crossed paths. * Jenn went under the codename, SCREAMER, while working for ONI. * Jenn brought her mother's emerald necklace as a keepsake when she left for Spartan training. Gallery Coming soon! Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Gamma Company